The lost ones
by callmeoutupontheWaters
Summary: When Jayne finds herself on the shores of never land, she instantly bonds with Peter and the boys. But with no memory, she ponders what she has lost, and also what she has too lose. What happens in this island where they never grow up, and why is this so? Jayne strives to find out why, all while trying to juggle her new role as "mother". But is she strong enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. This is kind of my teaser trailer for my new story ****The Lost Ones. **** It was meant to be a prologue, but it was too short in my opinion. **

**Enjoy **

**%%**

When I found myself upon the shores of Neverland, I didn't remember much. I knew simple things, like how to read and write and what not, nothing of importance in this seemingly rural but altogether magical island.

As for things like family members and background, all was lost. I had barely a name, not a true name, but it felt familiar all the same. Continually pulsing in the back of my mind, like the heartbeat of my forgotten life, there it was. "Jaynie Bird" From that day forward, it is what I went by.

**Hope you liked it, it's okay if you didn't. I'm all about constrictive criticism, so bring it on ;) I'll post the first chapter soon **


	2. New Mother

**Alright lovelies, here is the first chapter. I hope you like it **

**%%**

My solos state in never land didn't last long. An hour after I started trekking in the green, full, lush wood I heard a creak and a snap and suddenly I was whisked towards the sky in a net.

I let out a scream that was soon echoed by a crowing not too far away. I heard rustling and foot fall coming through the trees.

Now being a girl of adventure, this got me exited. 'Who could be coming for me in the trees?' I wondered looking up to the bright noon sun. The rustling stopped and I cautiously looked down to find Peter Pan and the lost boys staring back at me.

Now Peter looked to be about sixteen (the same age I guessed myself to be) and the seven lost boys carried from two to about eight. A toddler resting familiar in peters arms. Peter had a look of cautious amusement tugging at his lips when a boy of about five stepped forward and said "Peter! It's a mother! We caught a mother!" To which Peter chuckled and replied. "Yes, Rass. It seems we have. "A curious smile set firm on his face.

Peter playfully swung the toddler down from his arm and approached me. He pulled out a knife and started cutting the net.

"Sorry" he grunted, struggling with the rope. "We meant no harm; we were trying to catch a pirate. But I guess we got a girl instead." I hadn't heard anything about pirates...

"Pirates you say?" I quizzed as I climbed down the finally cut rope.

"Yes" Peter quipped. "This island it full of pirates."

Being skeptical at first; the discovery of pirates confirmed my most obvious suspicions. Now that I was back to the ground, it became clear to me.

"So, I really am in never land?"

"The very first and only," Peter smiled. He stepped forward. "You might have guessed this, but I am Peter."

I responded with the only name I knew to be.

"Jaynie Bird"

"Jayne Bird?" He questioned "You don't look like a bird to me."

"Well no, I'm not. I'm a girl -er mother. But someone used to call me so."

"Strange." He thought a second then spoke. "But then again I'm not actually a pan, so this is okay I guess"

The same boy of five who spoke earlier walked back up to Peter and tugged on his shirt. Peter turned as if he had forgotten all about them.

"Well Jaynie Bird, would you like to meet the lost boys?"

I simply nodded. Then Peter let out a loud crow to which the boys lined up (in order of age it seemed) then crowed back.

"Alright my boys," Peter turned to them and spoke. "This is Jaynie Bird. We need to protect her from the pirates, so she is going to be one of us for a while."

"Wait," I said, butting in. "I never said I was staying."

Peter looked at me, then just smiled playfully "Well you are, aren't you?"

I hadn't thought of that before. I really had nowhere else to go. "I-I suppose so."

Peter broke into an all out grin. "Alright then" he said"Now where were we?"

The eldest boy spoke up. "You were about to introduce us to our new mother Peter!" He said with boyish charm.

New mother? Oh, that's going to take some getting used to.


End file.
